


will you be my mermaid girlfriend?

by sweetdoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Mermaid Alternate Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdoe/pseuds/sweetdoe
Summary: when jiwoo mysteriously discovers she grows a tail when in contact with the ocean, she tries to find a way to turn herself back to normal. but it’s not that easy when she befriends a friendly hyejoo.





	will you be my mermaid girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> everyone has been talking about the old show ‘h2o just add water’ which i used to literally be obsessed with, and so this is what inspired me to write this. it’s not completely associated with the story line, but inspiration was taken from it! (:

jiwoo was at the night market with some of her close friends. the sound of many people passing by, and chatting away, and the smell of food coming from every direction. she followed behind her group of friends, and noticed a cute, little jewelry stand that really sparked her interest. she was very into the cutesy look, and their earrings were to die for! she inspected all the different pieces of jewelry, and those earrings were way too expensive for her. on the side, she saw a cute anklet made with a gold chain, a faint mint colour of stones, and tiny seashells. “how much are the anklets?” she asked in a curious voice. “ten dollars.” the lady behind the stand replied. jiwoo’s face lit up, now that’s what she liked to hear. she pulled out a ten dollar bill from her wallet, and handed it to the lady. “you’re lucky, that one’s exclusive. the only one made.” the young girl smiled nervously, being sort of creeped out my her. she walked off and stopped to put her anklet on, already loving how it looked on her. “only one made huh? super unique.” she grinned with a cute chuckle. “jiwoo!” her friend jinsoul called. “finally i found you, come on we’re ordering food!” she said as she wrapped her arm around the shorter girl’s. “yummy!!”


End file.
